


Falling Fast

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is tired of playing games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Roles We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5979) by ladydragon76. 



> Title: Midnight Meetings  
> Warnings/Content Advice: Slash  
> Rating: T  
> Continuity: G1 AU  
> Series: Falling Fast  
> Characters: Jazz/Starscream  
> Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine. :D  
> Notes: Inspired by a few things. Namely Sanjuno's Nine Rings of Vos, The Roles We Play by ladydragon76.

Jazz sat on the boulder looking up at the star-scape. It was vast, and made him feel tiny when confronted with it. He hear the roar of thrusters behind him, but didn’t look back. “Yer late, Star.”

“It isn’t always easy to slip away. Megatron---”

“I know.” Jazz vented, it was harder to ignore the worry from the other side of the bond. “He didn’t---”

“No...not this time.” Starscream sighed, sitting on the boulder beside Jazz and putting an arm around him. “He is getting worse though. I’m not sure how much longer...”

“If ya think he’s gonna slag you get yer aft outta there.”

“I plan on it.”

Jazz looked up at the seeker, not entirely convinced. “You keep saying that. You weren’t supposed to get emotionally invested.”

“I know.”

“I miss ya.”

“I know, Jazz.” Starscream vented heavily, and opened the bond between them. “Thundercracker will roll over though. I’m working on Warp. The others...less than likely.”

Jazz was silent for a moment, leaning more heavily into him. “Sky’s been asking about you.” He finally said, moving to a safer topic.

“Ah.” Starscream nodded, Skyfire was one of the few that new the truth of it having known them both before the war. “In private, I would hope.”

“‘e’s not so foolish as that.” Jazz said. “Optimus took ‘im aside when ‘e first arrived. ‘e’s not gonna to blow your cover, love.”

Starscream didn’t look convinced, but he let it go. His lip plates curled into a little smile, and he put a digit on Jazz’s lips shushing him. “Stop talking shop and just let me enjoy this. I get you alone little enough.” It was a painful thing at times, the bond felt pulled painfully thin and neglected much of the time. Bond-mates were not supposed to be separated for so long. Starscream sat and let himself bask in it for the moment. It was not unlike sitting in a particular warm patch of sunlight. One that could warm him spark-deep. It hummed between them.

::Fine, ya glitch.:: Jazz’s laughter bubbled along the bond and the feelings of love/want/need shot out after it.

Starscream smirked, ::Glitch is right, I’d have to be one for loving you.::

“What now?” Jazz asked aloud.

Starscream was quiet, “We follow the plan, love.”

“I knew ya would say that.” Jazz vented. “Not much longer.”

“Not much longer.” Starscream agreed. “It will end one way or another, even if I have to kill the bucket-head myself.”

“If ‘e beats ya again---”

“Don’t blow my cover. Not yet.”


End file.
